Decisão
by Shakinha
Summary: POV de Shaka em seus últimos momentos na batalha contra Saga, Camus e Shura.


**Decisão**

É agora ou nunca. Se meu plano não der certo, nada dará. A idéia de ir pessoalmente ao Meikai me assusta um pouco, sabendo que para isso terei que morrer, mas já pensei demais nisso e o tempo está acabando para mim. Luto com Saga, Shura e Camus ao mesmo tempo e não consigo acreditar que eles realmente se tornaram servos de Hades. Fazem o possível para mostrar que sim, mas algo me diz que a verdade está além do que vejo com meus olhos. Bloqueio como posso os golpes deles, com um nível de poder que raramente utilizo. Assim não me vencerão. Sinto algo vindo do lado de fora da Sala das Árvores Gêmeas. Mu está lá. Mu é um dos poucos que me entendem. Minha decisão foi tomada. Incito os três a lançarem o golpe proibido por Atena, o _Athena Exclamation_. Eles hesitam, reforçando minha teoria interna sobre a verdade. É o único modo de me vencer e o único modo para que eu consiga atingir meu objetivo. Lanço meu _Tembu Horin_. Agora se não acabarem comigo, quem acabará com eles serei eu. Mas parece que, assim como eu, eles também têm um objetivo. Aquela teoria fica mais forte agora. Usarão esta técnica, mesmo sabendo das conseqüências posteriores.

_Destruição do primeiro sentido_!

Saga é o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa. Percebeu que meu intento não é vencer, e sim morrer. Shura e Camus ainda hesitam.

_Destruição do segundo sentido_!

Shura e Camus argumentam sobre não quererem usar esta técnica proibida. As conseqüências posteriores eram terríveis.

_Destruição do terceiro sentido_!

Saga os lembra de seu objetivo, de porque estão de volta ao mundo dos vivos, sob o comando de Hades. Precisam chegar até Atena.

_Destruição do quarto sentido_!

O tempo está acabando. Outros cavaleiros chegam à Casa de Virgem. Mu parece decidido a não deixar que interrompam minha luta. Eu apenas posso agradecer a ele mentalmente por isto. Me recordo de uma vez que falei com Buda. Lembrava-me de uma cena que vi na Índia, meu país de origem, e perguntava por que lá era tão pobre.

"Parece que as pessoas vêm a este mundo para sentir tristeza e sofrimento."

Isso me entristecia. Então Buda me disse que onde havia sofrimento, também poderia haver felicidade, e vice-versa, e que o mundo estava em constante mudança. Eu pensava que a morte era o fim de tudo, mas Ele me disse algo que nunca me esqueci novamente.

Saga, Camus e Shura se decidiram. Irão usar o _Athena Exclamation_. Finalmente entenderam. Avisei-os de que esta seria a última chance. Se não me matassem agora, eu os mataria.

Vi-os formar a tríade. Saga ao centro, Camus à sua direita e Shura à sua esquerda. Me lembrei de cada um no passado, um passado em que nós doze vivíamos em harmonia. Saga era um rapaz bom, não tinha despertado seu lado maligno. Camus sempre foi um garoto que não se deixava tomar pelos sentimentos, mas não deixava de ser um bom amigo. Shura era um garoto decidido a se tornar o cavaleiro mais fiel a Atena, sempre fora leal. É uma pena que este tempo tenha se acabado. Os doze cavaleiros de Ouro jamais tornarão a se reunir nas doze casas do Santuário, mas nada nos impede de nos reunirmos no reino de Hades. Sinto que isso acontecerá em breve. Mais uma vez agradeço mentalmente a Mu, que impedira a interrupção de meus planos. Ele está triste pela minha decisão de partir desta maneira, mas sei que ele entenderá como sempre me entendeu. Agora é o fim. É agora ou nunca!

_ATHENA EXCLAMATION_

_Destruição do quinto sentido_!

A morte não é o fim de tudo, é apenas um passo para frente.

Essa foi uma das decisões mais importantes que tomei em minha vida. Sinto que consegui o que queria.

_As flores brotam... e depois murcham.  
As estrelas brilham... e um dia desaparecem.  
Esta terra, o sol... mesmo esta galáxia e o universo inteiro um dia irão se findar...  
A morte virá algum dia.  
A vida de um humano comparada a tais coisas é apenas um mero piscar de olhos...  
Neste curto tempo, um humano ri, chora, luta, é ferido, se regozija.  
Se entristece, odeia alguém, ama alguém...  
Tudo nesse curto espaço de tempo.  
E no final, todos abraçam o eterno sono da morte._

Sim, eu consegui. Minha missão aqui no santuário foi cumprida. Agora, o que terei que enfrentar será muito pior. Deixo minha mensagem para Atena nas pétalas que caem das Árvores Gêmeas. Ela entenderá e saberá o que fazer.

_ARAYASHIKI_

XxxXxxX

Fic escrita para o challenge do fórum AXIA!! Infelizmente, não ganhei (o prêmio era um Cloth Myth), mas quem sabe na próxima...

Se possível, deixem reviews!! o/


End file.
